iDon't want to look back with regrets
by IronishRose
Summary: Double Songfic: "What hurts the Most" and "A kiss is a terrible thing to waste" Seddie....Sam doesnt know Freddie is in the audience, Freddie didnt know she would be there, either.


**I don't own iCarly, or any of the songs used in this fic…I got the idea form my brother, and watchin Jennette sing. Hopefully he doesn't mind me stealin' the idea.**

Carly and Sam needed a night to relax, and Quisp was having a karaoke night. Freddie was supposed to be at an "Aggressive Parenting" conference with his mom, so they figured this was the perfect time to get some "girl time".

When they got to the club, it was packed. Sam immediately put in a request, knowing she would not do it, if she waited. Carly gave her a puzzled look, "what song you doin'?"

"You'll see, and please don't read into it, I just love this band."

There were a couple people up before Sam, so they found a table near the front, where Sam could ridicule to maximum effect.

No one saw Freddie sitting in the back row. He had put in his request hours ago, btu told the dj to hold off, cause he wanted to relax first.

Her turn finally came up. She climbed up the couple steps onto stage. Grabbing a stool, form behind the DJ, she set it up, and then sat down behind the mic.

"He may never know how I feel, but I gotta tell someone." Sam looked over the audience, and slowly started to sing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

She stood up, as the chorus started, gaining momentum, and volume. Carly, from so close could see a single tear escape her eye.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Carly is confused, and intrigued at the same time. "Who is this for?" She asks herself. 

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

Sam descends the few steps, and slinks back to the table. Carly looks at her best friend, as if she is only now seeing who she really is.

"Where did that come from, you were amazing."

After Sam's surprising "confession" they sit back to enjoy the rest of the people singing. Sam goes up to get a couple drinks for her and Carly. She thinks she glimpses Freddie, but brushes it off, "He's out of town with his mom. Get a grip on yourself, Puckett." She says to no one in particular.

She turns to the stage as she recognizes a high pitched voice she hasn't heard in quite a while. It's Missy Robinson, the girl who tried to steal Carly.

"This is also for a special someone."

At that she bursts into a female version of "Sailing Away" by Styx. Carly and Sam look at each other with amusement, and confusion.

After her song, Missy just gets up, and walks out the door.

"Well, that was weird." Sam starts to say, but chokes on her words as she sees the one person she did not expect, climbing up to stage.

Freddie doesn't say anything as the song starts. He sways slowly back and forth during the intro. He starts slowly, and quiet.

_(ooh if only, ooh if only)  
If you listen to the night you can hear the darkness fall  
I can barely stand the wait, i can barely stand at all  
Come on closer to me now, like we're sharing the same skin  
We gotta get out of this jail, we gotta let the future in  
So many things in your life that you're bound to regret  
Why didn't i do that? why didn't i do this?  
So many chances you've lost that you never forget  
Why didn't i make it? why didn't i take it right then?_

_The loneliest words you'll ever know if only, if only it was so  
The emptiest words that there'll ever be  
It could've been me, it could've been me  
The loneliest words you'll ever know if only, if only it was so  
The emptiest words that there'll ever be  
It could've been me, it could've been me  
You'll have to pay for it later  
If you don't get it while it's going for free  
Believe me, believe me_

Sam gets an odd look in her eye, as what song this is dawns on her.

_A kiss is a terrible thing to waste  
A kiss is a terrible thing to waste  
It's something that's always been so  
A kiss is a terrible thing to waste  
A kiss is a terrible thing to waste  
And one of these nights i'm gonna show you that you already know  
There's a feast waiting for you and you've never even gotten a taste  
It's later than you think and a kiss is a terrible thing to waste_

Sam starts to get up, and leave, but something refuses to let her go. She looks up at this boy she has tormented for as long as either of them can remember, and looks at him, like Carly looked after her song…Like she was only truly seeing him for the first time.

_You shouldn't tremble when they touch there's no reason for these fears  
It's a promise that was made, we've been promised this for years  
I want to show you it all, what to do and where and how  
'cause we'll never be as young as we are right now  
Never be as young as we are right now  
So many cries in the night that you try to ignore  
Why didn't i do this? why didn't i do that?  
So many un-answered prayers, so many un-opened doors  
Why didn't i take it? why didn't i make it come true?_

_The loneliest words you'll ever know if only, if only it was so  
The emptiest words that there'll ever be  
It could've been me, it could've been me  
The loneliest words you'll ever know if only, if only it was so  
The emptiest words that there'll ever be  
It could've been me, it could've been me  
You'll have to pay for it later  
If you don't get it while it's going for free  
Believe me, believe me_

_A kiss is a terrible thing to waste  
A kiss is a terrible thing to waste  
It's something that's always been so  
A kiss is a terrible thing to waste  
A kiss is a terrible thing to waste  
And one of these nights i'm gonna show you that you already know  
There's a feast waiting for you and you've never even gotten a taste  
It's later than you think and a kiss is a terrible thing to waste_

_There's a feast waiting for you and you've never even gotten a taste  
It's later than you think and a kiss is a terrible thing to waste_

_Tire tracks and broken hearts, that's all we're leaving behind  
It doesn't matter what we lose, it only matters what we're going to find  
Tire tracks and broken hearts, that's all we're leaving behind  
It doesn't matter what we lose, it only matters what we're going to find_

_Tire tracks and broken hearts, that's all we're leaving behind  
(let's get away from the past)  
It doesn't matter what we lose, it only matters what we're going to find  
(so many ways to go fast)_

_Tire tracks and broken hearts, that's all we're leaving behind  
It doesn't matter what we lose, it only matters what we're going to find  
Tire tracks and broken hearts, that's all we're leaving behind  
It doesn't matter what we lose, it only matters what we're going to find_

_There's a feast waiting for you and you've never even gotten a taste  
It's later than you think and a kiss is a terrible thing to waste  
A kiss is a terrible thing to waste  
A kiss is a terrible thing to WASTE._

At the last word, he tosses the mic to the DJ. He then descends to the table where his two best friends are sitting awestruck.

"I can't believe you can sing like that. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Carly is gasping for breath as she looks at Freddie. But, he acts as if he can't see her. He walks straight up to Sam.

"I saw your performance, and I think I know who you were singing it for." He then leans down and plants a small kiss on Sam's lips, before turning and walking out the door.

**So, R&R, tell me what you think, was it horrendous, or was it good.**


End file.
